The Best Of Both Worlds? Maybe!
by TheGirlWith7Things
Summary: Miley Stewart by day, Hannah Montana by night, the girl already had enough on her hands and yet to make it worse, the Jonas Brothers decided to transfer to Seaview High School! Could she continue to keep her pop star identity a secret or will feelings and relationships develop in the process? Just another Niley story with a little twist!
1. Chapter 1 - Even Just For A Millisecond

**Hello!** New writer here on but have been a writer at other websites for years now. I've been itching to write a story lately and decided to go with the classic Hannah Montana plot since of course, we missed those days and why not go through memory lane? It's been so a while since I've written so please excuse how rusty this is and I promise you, I'll become more adjusted to it sooner. Niley has been my favorite pairing so I can't wait to write this story and see what you guys think, feel free to leave me reviews so that I know I'm not the only one reading haha. Other than that, please enjoy the first chapter of The Best of Both Worlds? Maybe! (':

* * *

 **MILEY'S POV**

"Before you go, I would like to remind you that next week's test will not be open book, I repeat, **NOT** open book so make sure to study as it will count 30% of your grade." The teacher announced sternly to the class as the school bell continuously rang in the background yet the students chose to talk among themselves while packing their belongings.

Miley couldn't help but yawn, while trying to cover her mouth at the same time to save her from embarrassment. While trying to shove her binder into her backpack, she rubbed her eyes lightly and tried to pat her cheeks to stay awake. Miley previously spent the whole night performing for her concert, with encores that felt never ending. The girl couldn't bring herself to complain about her exhausted state because she knew what she signed herself up years ago when she debuted as Hannah Montana.

Living a double life as a regular teenage girl by day, and an international pop star by night _was_ a dream come true but of course, it has its cons. Like totally forgetting that she have a test for History next week and all she did the whole lecture was slip into dreamland.

"You know, for once, I actually feel prepared for this test! I pushed my butt off today just to write these notes although I was fighting myself to sleep." Oliver exclaimed with a dashing grin towards Lilly, who rolled her eyes in reply while they strolled over to the brunette who could barely keep herself awake.

"You may be fighting yourself to sleep but Miley on the other hand..." Lilly eyed her best friend with a tilted head, "already lost."

Miley groaned in reply, slinging her backpack to one of her arms after zipping it tightly. "Why did I think it was a good idea to do more than one encore last night? I shouldn't have had that coffee backstage, I knew it was going to hit me sooner!" She let out a loud sigh as she started to trudge towards the classroom door into the hallways. Lilly and Oliver, who were walking by her side on opposite ends did nothing but pat her back in comfort and shake their heads jokingly as the trio's arms were linked.

"Look on the bright side!" Oliver began his sentence in a sing song tone. Miley turns to him for hope and replies, "What bright side?" No words escaped his lips but instead, a sheepish expression. "... I tried." In return, the guilty boy received wacks from his friends as Miley glared at him.

"Ignore Oliver! You just need to focus on getting a decent grade for the test then you can sleep till your heart desires." Lilly smiled at her, giving her thumbs up in hopes for motivation. She was right. Miley cannot afford to fail another test in History, especially when she already heard enough of her dad's lectures from the previous test. Just the memory from the event was enough to leave the girl to shudder.

It was now time for lunch and to their surprise, no tables were vacant except for the table that was nicknamed as the 'Loser' table (which was located at the very back of the cafeteria next to the trash cans) by the infamous Amber and Ashley. While the trio made their way to the unwanted seats, they were stopped by the devils themselves. "Oh look! The three Musketeers are heading to their designated table, at least you remembered where you belong." Amber cockily said with a small smirk and her arms crossed. "Oh my gosh, that was so smart! Because there's three of them!" Ashley gasped surprisingly as she noticed her wit, clapping in reply.

"Not today, dumb and dumber." Miley rolled her eyes as she just walked right past them. Oliver and Lilly bursted into laughter while trying to mimic their signature finger touch right before following Miley, leaving the two with their mouths open and running away in disappointment. The brunette was clearly not having it and plus, she had no energy to fight back today and only wanted to get comfy at the table to eat

"Tired Miley is better than regular Miley, she's better at making comebacks." Lilly joked towards her best friend as they sat down, preparing for the wrath of Miley Stewart.

"In my defense, I actually mak-" She began with her voice raised higher than usual but was cut off by the cafeteria doors slamming open, revealing three charming and attractive guys that left the room filled with screams and shrieks. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were confused to why there was such a loud reaction, turning towards to what appears to be the Jonas Brothers.

The trio made a remarkable and breathtaking entrance in the cafeteria as they strolled the room as if the lane was a runway and all eyes couldn't help but be concentrated on their every move. The one in the middle specifically loved the attention that they were receiving as he was the one that yelled out, "Hello Seaview High! My future school!" His hair was swept up that had hair wax help stay in its current position and wore a dark forest green button up that covered a striped shirt under with a similar color palette. The rest of his outfit featured a slightly distressed black skinny jeans with a pair of classic Converse. On his right was a more mature boy who wore a light blue printed button up yet he left the two top buttons unbuttoned so it gave him a loose and casual look while he also wore black jeans but did not have distressing on them. He didn't feel the need to gather more attention so instead, he was just flashed a few smiles here and there to those who were looking while shaking hands to be polite.

The first person to catch Miley's eyes was the slight curly-haired boy on the left who had a simple white v-neck shirt that was paired with light blue denim jeans on along with a silver dog tag hanging around his neck yet even with such a simple outfit, he pulled it off very nicely and the girl found it very attractive. Unlike the boy in the middle who was obviously loving the attention, he kept his eyes focused on the ground majority of the time with occasional glances at the crowd as he displayed a small smile. She could tell that the boy did not exactly love the spotlight but it did not mean he hated it either. Miley knew what it felt like to be in the public's eyes so she was sure that he had grown used to the presence of a crowd over the years so you can say he was indifferent about it.

Lilly's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when she noticed who it was while on the other hand, Oliver frowned in disappointment thinking that it was even a waste of time to look at them. "Oh my god, THE Jonas Brothers!" The blonde girl squealed in excitement and frantically leaped from her seat to join the rest of the crowd who were ambushing the brothers with their phones out for pictures.

"Man, I could've done something more productive like eat this cookie and not see those girls go gaga over them when they could be doing that to me.." Oliver waved his chocolate chip cookie at Miley's face as he took a bite of the snack, slightly pouting at the direction to where all the girls were. Miley shook herself to reality, preventing herself to stare at them any longer. "Why did it have to be Seaview!? Why couldn't it be another high school in Malibu? This is like Jake Ryan 2.0 but now there's three of them! Triple the trouble!" The brunette complained as she rested her elbow on the table while resting her head on her palm, rolling her eyes at the crowd once again.

She didn't like the idea of having celebrities at her school, like hello, Jake Ryan was more than enough to deal with and now there's a whole band that transferred. At least Jake was only one person but three people?! It was going to be hard to avoid now that they'll probably receive the same royal treatment as the actor had before. Miley, being a hidden superstar, grew jealous of how the school provided Jake with special needs and almost revealed her biggest secret to a reporter but she's learned her lesson, of course.

"Alright! Alright! Let the boys through! They're people too!" The principal shouted at the girls, lightly pushing them away to make room for the boys to breathe. "We are very excited to have the Jonas Brothers attend Seaview High School for this year so please, give the boys a warm welcome to school." He grinned in a proud manner as he let out a loud laughter that echoed in the room, patting the oldest brother on the back before smiling at them and walking away to continue his job. The girls began to swarm over them once again with constant chatter and questions to the boys.

Amber and Ashley pushed through the crowd to talk to the trio while shutting the rest up with their overpowering voices, earning glares from the other girls who were already there. "Hey there, I'm Amber! I could show you around the school if you'd like!" She beamed at them while sending a wink towards their direction, hooking her arms with middle brother as she urged them to go to their table. "I'm Ashley, her best friend. Come join us for lunch, I can tell you the story of my hamsters!" The other girl chirped at the other two brothers, also pushing them to the same direction. The brothers were overwhelmed at their bold actions and couldn't bring themselves to reject it to hurt their feelings so they went along with them. The crowd also followed their direction which left Lilly to frown at their poor decision to hang with them, heading back to where her friends continue to sit.

"And of course, the devils took them away! I couldn't even touch them but at least we breathed the same air for a few seconds.." Lilly pouted with her shoulders slumped as she angrily sat down with Miley and Oliver. "You're weird." Oliver shook his head at the girl. "Ha! You're one to talk!" Lilly smirked at him, only to begin an argument between each other.

At the same time, Miley was deep in her thoughts. She was furious that the brothers were already making such a huge commotion on the first day that they are here but also relieved that the witches took them away from her sight so she could finally get some peace while she ate her sandwich from her brown paper bag lunch. The girl had hoped that it continues this way from now on although she couldn't help but be curious about the boy who she previously locked eyes with because she knew, that even just for a millisecond, those dark brown eyes of his noticed her bright blue eyes across the cafeteria. Yet for now, Miley shrugged it off and began to eat her sandwich in peace while the bickering of both her friends in the background continued.


	2. Chapter 2 - First (And A Half) Encounter

**MILEY'S POV**

After practically struggling and fighting through the ambush just to leave the cafeteria because the "JoBros" decided to flood the room with fangirls, it was finally time for Biology, Miley's best subject. After creating the human bones song out of her hit song, Nobody's Perfect, Ms. Kunkle grew some respect for Miley as she was able to get everyone in the class an A for last semester. But now, she decided to go more in depth in Biology by taking Human Anatomy and she was super excited for it. The girl had finally reached the classroom with the words, "Human Anatomy" plastered on the door in bolded letters with tape and let out a huge sigh before finally opening the door.

There was only a few students in the class at the moment because obviously, majority were occupied with the fact that there were celebrities on campus which Miley did not mind whatsoever as it was easier for her to decide where to sit in the classroom. She decided to choose the middle row because the seat doesn't speak teacher's pet nor does it speak, "I just want to sleep and not pay attention," kind of feeling, if that made sense in any way.

Checking the time on her phone which she flipped out from her backpack, Miley noticed that she still had about 10 minutes left before the official bell that signals that lunch would ring. As she smiled in satisfaction at the amount of time left, the girl decided that a quick power nap wouldn't hurt anybody so that she would be ready to take on the upcoming lecture when it comes around. She propped her arms out on the desk and laid her head comfortably as it did not take her long to fall asleep, making her way into dreamland.

 **NICK'S POV**

The school bell had rang, signaling students that their lunch time was over and that it was time to return to their academics.

Nick grew tired of the crowd that were on their tail ever since they first arrived at the school but he knew that being upset publicly would not put a good image as a group so he went with the fake smile act that he was best at. But he didn't expect it to be this insane that they were being chased right at this moment! The girls clearly did not get the message when Kevin said, "We gotta go now!" as they clearly thought the opposite.

He believed that switching from homeschooling to public school was a crazy idea to begin with but he, like his brothers, couldn't go against his parents's wishes. They believed that their sons missed a lot of their childhood due to writing songs in their rooms during their free time, performing whenever there was a gig available, and filming music videos when they were off school which is why they transferred them to Seaview High School.

"Why didn't we transfer sooner?! We really missed out on this! Being a regular teenager, score 1!" Joe yelled to his brothers and his lips curved into a huge grin as they continued to run away from the mob. "Don't get used to it now, Joe! We're actually here to learn too, y'know!" Kevin glanced at the fans, slightly frantic and gritted his teeth into a fake smile as it felt like they were never going to leave them alone. They manage to sneak inside the janitor's room for a while as the girls lost track of them. They sighed in relief to see that they have gone to the other way and stepped out.

"Okay now," Kevin began as he panted, putting his hands together as he eyed his younger brothers, "I take it as you guys already know where to go from here? We each have a map of the school so just look over that if you're lost. I trust you guys to be okay but I'm a text away if you somehow mess up.." Focusing the last line towards Joe, who just innocently whistled to himself while avoiding his older brother's eye contact.

Nick laughed at their childish actions and says, "I'll go on ahead, the class I need to go to is.." He quickly looked over his schedule with his eyes squinted, "..Human Anatomy which is the other way and it looks like it's pretty far from here." His older brothers nodded at him in reply, watching his back as their little brother walked the other direction. Joe pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and sniffled lightly, "Look at our little boy go, all grown up.." as his head started to lean towards Kevin's shoulder. The older boy rolled his eyes, pushed his head away and wrapped his arm around his neck with a small chuckle as they headed the other way, "Come on, our classes are this way."

After several wrong entries in classrooms for the millionth time, the boy finally found his class but remained standing in front of the door. Nick wasn't prepared to enter just yet. He knew that entering will make a commotion that the students and even the teacher will make a big deal of but like he said before, it was unavoidable. Nick took one more deep breath and as soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by many wide eyes that were looking forward to his presence. Although he had a mini heart attack, like the good person he is, a big smile appeared that showed his pearly whites that left the girls' hearts to melt over him.

"Ah, Mr. Nicholas Jonas! It is a pleasure to have you in my class, I am Ms. Kunkle, your Human Anatomy teacher for this semester. " The blonde middle-aged woman opened her arms in a welcoming manner with a huge smile on her face. "Now go ahead, don't be shy, pick a seat so that I can begin the class!" She urged him, pointing out the vacant seats in the class.

Nick nodded politely towards the teacher and looked around to see that there were only 2 seats available. One: between the two girls who dragged him and his brothers earlier. They were patting the seat clean for him and batting their eyelashes, assuming that he would make their way to their direction in a heartbeat. Clearly not an option considering the fact that one of the girls completely grossed him out with her hamster story, he still shuddered just thinking about it. Two: a seat located in the middle row near the window next to a girl who was obviously sleeping her life away. Anything to avoid them so he strolled over to the seat next to the brunette.

The curly-haired boy stifled a laugh when he noticed how disappointed they were and bickered amongst each other in the corner of his eye as he put his black backpack aside.

"Now, before I cont-, Miley Stewart!" The teacher began but was stopped when her eyes landed to see the girl next to him sleeping. She jolted up due to the teacher's echoing voice in the room with her eyes bulging out to see everyone laughing in the class, slightly lowering herself slowly in her seat. "We were on a good note last year, so let's keep it that way okay Stewart?" She faked a smile towards the student who mouthed, "Sorry" and propped herself up, sitting up straight while she fixed her wavy brown locks. Nick had been staring at the female this whole time and was able to capture her blue eyes for a moment. The boy expected her to freak out, like every single girl at this school, that he chose to sit next her but instead, this "Miley" girl just looked at him with sleepy eyes then turned her full attention to the teacher.

That's it? That's all Nick Jonas gets? Not even a stare but just a look? It barely lasted any seconds! It wasn't even an attractive look with her uneven eyes! He swears that there was even some leftover drool at the corner of her lips! He felt a little cocky at the moment but you can't blame him for that. Especially when there was not a single girl that did not chase him into the depths of the Earth! The boy was quite taken back at her reaction but highly thankful that there was a person at this school who didn't care about his status. Yet a little part of him was heartbroken that even his good looks wasn't enough to impress her, a little teeny tiny part. But it was better than the latter.

 **MILEY'S POV**

Great. Just great. Your first (and a half) encounter with one of the Jonas's and you already embarrassed yourself in front of him. AND you're already leaning towards Ms. Kunkle's hate list again. Miley felt eyes that daggered towards her and looked towards her right, he was _still_ staring at her. She suddenly grew conscious of her appearance, wiping her mouth cautiously and wondered to herself why his eyes are still on her.

Did the girl having something on her face? Her hair? Her clothes?

What was it?!

Although Miley would rather stress herself out over a celebrity who had his eyes on her (sarcastically), she shook herself back to reality and brought her focus at the teacher who was pointing to a poster about an upcoming project.

"Even though it's only been 2 months since the semester has started, I want you guys to start thinking about the life-sized human anatomy project." The class groaned in reply at the thought of upcoming workload, "But before you complain to me! You guys are to be partnered up in two so you can divide the work equally and I _will_ know if you didn't.." She scanned the room for guilty, cheating souls that roamed in the class with glaring eyes. "The class number at the moment is odd numbered so it will be expected that 1 group with have 3 people so now in a proper manner, please-"

 **NICK'S POV**

All of a sudden, the class went to a frenzy when majority of the girls heard that it was a two-person project, hoping that they stand a chance in having a moment with Nick Jonas. He was swarmed with a crowd once again, overwhelmed with the amount of people that wanted to be partners with him. The boy tried his very best in getting the sleepy brunette's attention by looking at her to be her partner but unfortunately, she was already paired up with another girl who wore brown-rimmed glasses and had slightly frizzy dirty blonde hair. Nick frowned at the back of her head as she was turned away from him, busy talking to her partner.

He felt two arms suddenly linked at the opposite sides and saw the same two girls grinning at him widely (Sadly).

"We're already paired as three, Ms. Kunkle!" Amber blurted out loudly for the teacher to hear, which the adult waved off as an okay. Ashley smirked and stuck her tongue out at the other girls who muttered to themselves back to their seats. The girls couldn't go against them unless they wanted to be demoted in the "popular list" that the duo created.

"We are going to do amazing on our project, I can't wait to use all the glitters I have at home!" Ashley and Amber continued to ramble about the many ideas of the project to him but they were going in one ear and going out the other. His gaze remained on Miley.

It's been awhile since Nick encountered a person who didn't think of his existence highly. Growing up as a musician really took a huge turn in his life. Privacy was no longer something he had control over but rather, it was the public's. It was difficult to even leave his house even for a moment without having the constant flashes of cameras in front of his eyes. That was one thing he knew he had to sacrifice when he first began his career but the only way the boy could feel at ease was performing on a stage. And he was willing to do anything to keep that opportunity open wide for him.

 **MILEY'S POV**

Miley was glad that she was able to get Sarah as her partner for the project but she couldn't ignore how helpless and frustrated Nick looked when he was swarmed by fans. The life of a celebrity was difficult to bear and _that_ , my friend, is a perfect example that showed to why Miley chose to have a double life. It was easier for her to control her two lives without having to worry about gathering attention by fans. She looked away from Nick, Amber, and Ashley and brought her attention to talk to Sarah more about their plans. She couldn't have herself to be concerned with his problems because in the end, Miley knew that getting involved with another celebrity again was a horrible idea. She learned that the hard way.

* * *

I got too excited to write that a double update was do-able since I just started the story but I hope this was enough to get everyone curious of what's to come for the future. I'll see you guys in my next one!

\- R.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pig In A Blanket

**MILEY'S POV**

A few weeks has passed since the Jonas Brothers has transferred to Seaview High School and thank god that many of the students grew accustomed to their presence. The amount of fans that followed them around grew lesser and lesser, making it easier for Miley to walk through the halls without wanting to rip her head off at the many shrieks and screams. It was difficult enough that she couldn't go one day without the word, "Jonas" coming out of every girl's mouth.

The girl took a moment to remember her locker combination as she twisted the knob in its directions to her combination, opening it to reveal the insides of her locker. Other than the ripped out picture of Zac Efron from a magazine with red hearts surrounding his face, it contained a white binder and other notebooks for her classes. Just the basic supplies a student should have.

As Miley continued to rummage her locker, her body jolted at the sudden contact from behind as she felt hands resting on her shoulders. "Miley! I am too excited for the party tonight! What color wig should I go with tonight? Do you think Justin Bieber would want Lola Luftnagle to go with a red wig? Purple wig? White wig? Or is that too old looking? I thi-" Lilly's never ending questions was stopped as the brunette placed a hand over her lips.

Miley laughed at her best friend's frantic moment, "If I was Justin Bieber, I'd pick the red wig!" She mimicked his voice, earning a loud cry of laughter from Lily. "Don't forget your mask though since it's a masquerade party!"

"Ugh, now I gotta make sure to that the mask MATCHES with the wig!" The blonde complained, slumping her shoulders in disappointment as the duo started making their way to the school parking lot.

After another agonizing day of school, the girls were just looking for to Justin Bieber's party at the Novo but realized they still had a few more hours to waste so they decided to head to Miley's house so they can rummage for outfit ideas.

When they reached her house, Miley and Lilly were greeted by

Robby Ray, Miley's dad, who was busy stuffing whipped cream in his mouth in the kitchen. "Hey girls, how was school?" The man asked them inaudibly due the overloaded whipped cream but his daughter was able to understand what he asked. "The usual but dad, don't forget to drive us for the party tonight!"

"Oh, I have to go back to the studio tonight, you're going to have to ask Jackson-" Before he could finish sentence, a roaring voice spoke out many no's that echoed throughout the house and Jackson appeared with a desperate expression.

"No! No! No! No! No! I will not drive you to your stupid Bieber party!" He yelled at his younger sister, highly annoyed that he was always left with Hannah Montana duties. Miley knew that Jackson was going to be against in dropping her off so the girl pulled out a $20 bill from her pocket and waved it at his face.

In a blink of an eye, the bill disappeared from her hands and stayed hidden inside his pockets, "Call me chauffeur Jackson." The boy smirked cockily with a fake British accent, bowing down to his sister before running off back to his room. Maybe even dungeon because his "room" is.. something else, comparable to hell in a way.

The three threw their heads back in laughter in how easy Jackson was to convince before the girls headed upstairs to get ready for the night.

It was around 6PM when Miley and Lilly, better yet, Hannah and Lola, finished getting ready yet the party began at 6 also. The drive to LA would last for an hour so to arrive at 7 was perfect. Who in the world arrived at parties on time? Fashionably late was the way to go.

Hannah wore red strapless mini dress paired with golden glitter heels along with a golden embroidered mask. Lola on the other hand wore a black off shoulder dress with white strappy heels to match her white masquerade mask. As soon as the girls did their final finishing touches with their makeup, outfits, and especially their wigs, Jackson drove them to downtown Los Angeles.

The car pulled up to the sidewalk, revealing many celebrities that were also waiting to enter the party with a sideline of paparazzis who took a ridiculous amount of shots, no matter what angle. Miley was welcomed with cameras flashes when she opened her car door, flashing a charming smile at every single one of them. She took a moment to stand by to pose for pictures, making sure that Hannah Montana was the buzz of Bieber's crazy party.

It wasn't long till Lilly grew impatient of the pop star and dragged her friend into the venue, the bass of the music growing louder as they both inched closer inside. The colorful lights were slightly dim to fit the mood of the party, making it a little difficult to recognize anybody. Every single person had on a masquerade mask, even the waiters who were holding trays of appetizers. Other than that, the place was extremely extravagant and beyond their expectations.

"Oh my gosh!" The two squealed to each other with glistening eyes while clasping their hands together. Ironically, Justin Bieber himself passed by them, sending a smile towards Lilly right before he disappeared into the crowd. The redhead froze in her spot before screeching to her best friend's ear but before she could chase him, the girl looked at Miley with puppy dog eyes. "Don't even say anything, just go! " She laughed and pushed her the same direction.

Miley decided to help herself with some snacks at the food table and saw that there was ONE pig in a blanket left on the silver tray. The girl frantically looked for toothpicks and in the processing of poking the snack with her stick, another hand with a toothpick poked through the same appetizers.

The girl's head looked up to meet with a chocolate brown pair of eyes. For some reason, the look in his eyes was enough to make the blonde's knees weak and stomach churn, which she wasn't sure to why her body reacted this way. He wore a complete white tuxedo and slacks with a sleek black tie. His mask was in a similar color palette as his tie: sleek and very black. And his hair held its position with the use of hair wax, making him look very suave.

The two couldn't bring themselves to speak to each other when their sparkling eyes and endless gazes were obviously doing all the talking. At that moment, they didn't notice that the wanted snack was already missing. Flinching at how that was possible, their eyes wandered towards the famous "Fireworks" singer, Katy Perry, who popped the last pig in a blanket into her mouth with a huge grin.

Although they were both disappointed at the results, it didn't take long till laughter escaped from their lips.

 **NICK'S POV**

The boy tilted his head at the blonde, eyeing her up and down before exclaiming, "You're Hannah Montana!" He could tell that the girl was surprised that he was able to recognize her so quickly when her eyes widened in response. "H-how did you know?!" The pop star wondered, waiting for his reply.

Nick wasn't going to tell her that he was a major fan of hers because that would be clearly too embarrassing for him to handle. Instead, he went with the more obvious answer. "How can anybody miss the blonde hair with those cute bangs?" He chuckled at her and her face grew a crimson red across her cheeks. He felt a sense of confidence rush through his body knowing that he was able to compliment the singer. Smooth move, Nick. And this time, no sarcasm in the sentence.

The realization took her a while but Hannah chuckled along with him, "You're right, that IS hard to miss." Taking a cup filled with fruit punch, she brought it to her lips and took a sip as she asked him a question, "Since you already who I am, it doesn't hurt to ask who you are right?" Her bright and gleaming blue eyes were full of curiosity when they landed on his. The blonde took a small step forward towards him to get an answer but unfortunately, tripped on the last one, spilling her cup on his dashing white suit. Nick looked down at his attire, shocked about what just happened. "Ah! I am so sorry! Let me wipe that for you!" She had a panicked expression on her face, looking around for something to wipe the stain but instead tried to wipe it with her own hands.

From the corner of his eye, a white flash from a professional camera went off. "HA! Hannah Montana rubbing a new man, this is gold!" A paparazzi was taking multiple photos of the pair, adjusting himself so that he could get various angles of the shocking event. Nick noticed how uncomfortable Hannah became when the reporter came closer and knew something had to be done.

 **MILEY'S POV**

Sweet niblets! It's the same paparazzi that Miley had previously attacked for taking photos at a party, titling the front page of the newspapers and magazines as, "Hannah's Wild Ride!" The incident backfired to her career slightly but not overpoweringly as the public viewed it as a joke. The pop star herself did plenty of interviews clearing up misunderstandings and soon, the news were forgotten. Seeing him return now and getting caught up in a bad moment once again was something she needed to avoid again. Miley turned away from the camera, slightly biting her bottom lip in humiliation.

She felt a tug on her hand to see that Mr. "Prince Charming" has intertwined their fingers together and seconds later, they were running away through the crowd from the hectic reporter. Miley felt her face heat up as soon as she noticed how firm his grip on her hand was. The girl eyed her hands together then later had her blue eyes daggered on the back of his head. Her expression was clearly very astonished and baffled. A guy she had just met is keeping her safe away from the paparazzi. It was even worse that she spilled fruit punch on his perfect tuxedo but Miley knew that was the last thing on his mind.

 **NICK'S POV**

The two later discovered a bathroom nearby and Nick thought that it would be best if they could hide for now, knowing Hannah must be exhausted running in her heels. The reporter began to lag behind and was not apparent in from his sight so the boy eyed the doorknob, twisting it in a flash and making sure that they were both inside the room. The shuttering noises from the camera gradually faded behind the door, assuming that he had passed by.

They were both trying to catch their breath from the chase, casual glances exchanged between each other but in the end, their lips curved into a smile. "You didn't have to do that, you know.." Hannah started, leaning one arm towards the counter and casually taking off her mask from her face to reveal the rest of her facial features. "How can I not? You looked so helpless back there, I couldn't leave you alone." Nick teased her, walking over to the girl and ruffling her hair a little bit. Although small sweat beads were apparent on her face and strands of her blonde hair were sticking to her cheeks, Nick believed she looked gorgeous. For the most part, her sparkling blue eyes were the one feature that left him speechless. As he was staring at her, the boy felt her specific eyes were familiar to him. Something in his heart told him that he's laid on these pupils before but from what he remembers, he's never met Hannah Montana before!

 **MILEY'S POV**

Strangely, Miley also felt something familiar about his chocolate brown eyes but didn't think too much to it and asked him, "I never got your name though." She was hoping to get his name and number so that she can thank him in the future. Rubbing the back of his neck, the boy let out a small laugh slip from his lips and spoke, "I'm afraid that you put your expectations too high for me." The girl quickly shook her head to his answer, "What you did back there wasn't easy, at least give me a chance to properly thank you in the future."

She saw his hands reach for the back of his hands, loosening the strings that kept the mask on his face. He finally reached for the mask and took it away from his face, setting it aside the counter also.

"The name's Nick Jonas, from the Jonas Brothers."

* * *

Please let me know what you guys think for this chapter, I'm rushing to the good parts already but I had fun writing this chapter!

\- R.


	4. Chapter 4 - Escape In Love

**NICK'S POV**

The boy was confused to why her reaction was very… over-exaggerated. Maybe Hannah Montana was a huge fan of the Jonas Brothers and that she couldn't contain her excitement to meet him like he was? But at the same time, that assumption didn't exactly fit especially when it seemed like the pop star looked baffled with a hint of mortified.

Nick landed a hand on her shoulder and stooped down to her level, resulting to her jolting up in attention from the contact. "Hannah, are you okay?" She stepped away from his touch rather quickly, avoiding his eye contact by looking on the floor and biting her bottom lip. "Are you sick? Did you want me to get you to the hospital?" He continued to urge to try to aid her by taking a step forward, even pressing a hand over her forehead to check her temperature.

Her skin felt hot to his touch and he jumped to the conclusion that she _is_ sick. His eyes wandered on her facial features that displayed a worried look. Glistening deep blue eyes. Slightly pink flushed cheeks. A subtle amount of mascara applied on her eyelashes. His eyes eventually landed on her mauve glossy lips. Nick suddenly felt even more nervous in front of her, not like he wasn't nervous to begin with. Their eyes eventually made contact with one another. An everlasting eye contact. The two were frozen in their spot, nothing can be heard except for their quickened breaths. "I-I'm fine! I'm sorry! Oh, look at the time! It's getting late, I should probably go!" Hannah sputtered out from her lips after turning her head away, pointing at the clock which was at the opposite side of the bathroom. It read 8:21PM.

He chuckled slightly as he caught her mumbling to herself in embarrassment. "A-anyways.. I just gotta go!" Her hand reached towards the doorknob behind her, shutting it tightly behind her after twisting it open. Nick was now staring at nothing but the plain white wooden door with a golden doorknob. Tilting his head in confusion, a smile managed to curve up his lips as he looked forward to his next encounter he'll soon have with Hannah Montana.

 **MILEY'S POV**

Oh. My. God. Out of all people! It was absurd enough that they had to go to the same school as Miley but to meet at a party as Hannah is just too much for her to handle!

The girl was still leaning her back against the door that had the Jonas Brother on the opposite end, giving herself a moment to breathe. Miley looked down to her shoes, starting to daydream to about what occurred. His soft chocolate brown eyes staring deep into hers. Messy curled dark brown hair that hung over his eyes. Effortlessly pale pink lips. She found herself sighing dreamily for a moment, but eventually hit her head as if she was mental to even think that.

At this point, she was just wanted to leave the party as soon as possible. But obviously, before she could bounce out of here, Miley had to find Lilly first. Squeezing herself into the dance floor and frantically sticking her head up to look for a red wig, her eyes finally landed on a similar figure, who was busy chatting to a man who wore an all black suit. The blonde rushed over to her best friend and began to drag her to the exit. "We need to go, like _now_!" Miley whispered to her ear, earning a skeptical look from her. "Why? What's going on? Did you see Jake or something?!" As a reflex, Lilly's eyes began to scan the crowd to look for the said name. "No, not him! Even wors-"

"Hey! Hannah Montana!" The all black suited man spoke up loudly through the music before grinning at the blonde. "I gotta say, I love Nobody's Perfect!" Miley turned to the man and faked a smile to his direction. "Oh really? That's great, well we have to go no-"

" _Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days! Everybody knows what- what I'm talkin' abou_ -" Before he could even finish the infamous line, he realized that the pair was long gone and were already headed to the exit of the party.

After calling a taxi as their ride home, the girls decided to wait along the sidewalk while the paparazzis began to crowd them, flashing their cameras at the superstar once again. In a couple of minutes, the taxi has arrived and they entered inside the vehicle, sighing in relief that they were finally away from the cameras. During the ride, Miley began to tell her side of the story of the encounter she had with Nick Jonas, earning an exaggerated gasp from her best friend.

"Man! You must've been blessed in your previous life because.. WOW!" Lilly playfully hit her shoulder rather harshly while laughing at her story. "Not funny Lilly! I really thought he would recognize me like I mean, we do have a class together.." The brunette couldn't help but grumble to herself angrily. "Can you imagine the magazine front page tonight: "Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas escape from paparazzi and also escape _**IN LOVE**_!" The "blonde" clasped her hands together dreamily as she stared at the car window in a dramatic notion, earning a thump on the head from Miley. "Knock it off please.." She messily adjusted her bangs in frustration and leaned her head back onto the seat, hearing that the driver was chuckling over their feud.

 **NICK'S POV**

After prepping in the bathroom for a little bit, Nick decided it was finally to get back to the party. As soon as he shut the door behind him, his body was attacked by another figure who was ironically her older brother, Joe. "You'll never guess who I was just with!" Before Nick could even guess, he was already cut off by him, " _THE_ Hannah Montana! Can you even imagine? Bieber really got connections, man! You must be pretty jealous of me right? She is your crush after all." Joe cackled at his younger brother while ruffling his curls messily.

The boy thought it was best to keep quiet about the earlier incident with the said superstar herself as he didn't want to give Joe any more reason to tease him. "But wait.." Joe carefully eyed the door where he had come from and squinted his eyes in suspicion at him, "Why do you look like that after coming from the bathroom?" Nick's forehead had small water beads on his forehead and an apparent crimson red across his cheeks. Once again, before he could reply, he was cut off with an arm that slung over his shoulders by his other older brother, Kevin. "Why are you guys chilling by the bathroom when we could be hanging with Beyoncé at table 3!" Joe's eyes practically launched out of their sockets and it didn't take long till both Kevin and Nick were being dragged to the direction where the famous singer was.

Although his body was being dragged away from the bathroom, Nick's eyes remained on the bathroom door itself. It would be cliché and lame for him to say that he's never experienced such an intense eye contact before but _he's never experienced such an intense eye contact before_! It was easy to get lost in her deep blue sapphire eyes in a heartbeat. No, the reason wasn't the fact that Nick had been a long term Hannah Montana fan! But rather, the person beneath all that fame and popularity seemed very gentle through his eyes. Eventually, the view of the remembered door disappeared and he had no choice but to shrug it off the rest of the night.

 **MILEY'S POV**

It was an unbearable ride home for Miley only because Lilly couldn't contain her excitement for her best friend's upcoming "love life." But eventually, they reached her home after half an hour because the traffic had finally died down. Miley paid for her part of the fee and told the driver the directions of Lilly's house. Before the car drove off, Lilly pressed a side button to had her window down. "I will see you tomorrow, don't forget dream of Jonas number #3 tonight!" Lilly yelled at her from a distance after the taxi started to drive of. The girl didn't have any energy to bicker again so she rolled her eyes in reply, entering her beloved house.

Miley was welcome by her snoring annoying older brother on the sofa who had his treasured $20 dollar bill resting on his forehead. Smirking at the easy target, she swiftly took off her golden high heels and held it with her right hand while slowly tip toeing to the stairs to her room. In the process, the girl grinned to herself while she wave her $20 at Jackson's face as it was back in her hands. _Score! Basically bribed Jackson for free!_ Miley grinned to herself in satisfaction while heading up her bedroom.

After getting ready for bed and slipping into an oversized tee to sleep in, her body eventually plopped onto her bed after shutting the lights off. It wasn't entirely pitched black in her bedroom because she had a ceiling window installed that was placed to where her bed was so that she can view the starry night sky for times like this where she needed to think.

Why is that a simple glance from that specific Jonas was enough for her stomach to sink into a black hole? Sure, it was a very common feeling for a girl to feel when they spot a good looking guy in their life but what she felt for him was exactly that **BUT** 100x even more intense! Miley wasn't sure if that specific was even normal to feel but in the process of thinking, her eyes eventually found themselves shut in response to her tiredness.

Her never ending beauty sleep was interrupted by a blaring alarm coming from her phone. And it wasn't the first time that this had occurred this morning yet Miley continued to ignore it. Moments later, the girl soon regretted her decision.

"MILEY RAY STEWART! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Knowing that it was her father's voice that echoed throughout the house, her eyes fluttered open in shock and her body jolted up from the bed in response. Miley's tanned legs took her straight to her closet, grabbing whatever seemed easy to throw on but also was decent to wear enough in public: a loose and flowy white t-shirt paired with a light denim wash distressed high waisted shorts. And for shoes, her classic beat up black high top Converse was a perfect choice. As she finished slipping into her clothes, Miley went ahead and decided to multitask getting ready so that it would be much faster to finish. Rapidly brushing her teeth with her left hand and brushing her mermaid locks in the other, she was ready to go minutes later and decided to grab a pair of black clear spectacles to cover the tiredness in her eyes before jogging down the stairs to meet her dad who is fuming much like a kettle pot that is at its hottest temperature.

The girl quickly pressed her lips to her dad's cheek and smiled at him at her brightest. "Sorry sorry! I'm going now!" She exclaimed at him while grabbing a toast that had creamy peanut butter slathered on it, putting it to her mouth as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. Miley rushed to the door and waved goodbye to her dad who just sighed in defeat in reply.

Jackson was waiting in his maroon chick car for his sister when she finally had jumped in the vehicle. Miley looked over at him and realized he had a disappointed expression. "What got you so down early in the morning?" One of her eyebrows raised in curiosity at her older brother. ".. My $20… Poofed in front of my eyes..." The boy whimpered to himself with a pout playing along his lips, patting his forehead in the process. "Don't care! Now drive!" Flashing her pearly whites with a fake smile and batting her eyelashes, she turned the key to ignite the engine for him as she quickly changed the subject so that he didn't have to ask her questions regarding his lost bill.

"I don't even know why you ask for rides, you can literally walk!" He groaned at her in annoyance, backing out of their garage and into the road. The girl was not having it this morning since she already slept in so she ignored Jackson's rants throughout the ride. Just within 5 minutes, the siblings arrived at the Seaview High and Miley was already running to the school entrance because she only had a couple minutes before the final bell would ring.

Rushing to her first class was a mission this morning as she didn't whether she'd make it within 2 minutes but in the end, Miley was in her seat and she smiled to herself contently with the teacher starting the lecture.

Hours and hours passed by and lunch came around, filling the cafeteria with all of its hungry students anticipating the meal of the day. The trio were together once again at the infamous loser table. "I'm so hungry but I'm not sure if I'm feeling this.. Hairy chicken nugget." Oliver pierced the snack with a plastic fork, looking at the piece in disgust. "Well, the hairy chicken nugget isn't feeling you either." Miley chuckled at her own genius comment which she earned a glare from him. "But you know Miley, there's someone there who _wants_ to feel you.~" Lilly cooed at her and played with her the curls of her brunette's hair, eyeing the Jonas Brothers across the cafeteria who were busy eating their homemade lunches. "Quit it Lilly, nothing happened between us!" It felt like her eyes were about to roll out of the back of her head because Miley's done nothing but roll her eyes at her witty remarks.

Both her best friend slyly nudged her from both sides as they exploded into laughter which can be heard throughout the cafeteria, earning weird stares from the tables beside them.

Before Miley could give them a taste of their own medicine, the (annoying) school bell rung, signaling that it was time to go back to class. "And now he can feel you in Anatomy!" Lilly cackled as she ran away to the exit of the cafeteria with Oliver following behind her, winking at Miley while he mouthed, "Later!"

She smiled in defeat and began to follow behind her two frustrating bestfriends, but obviously, tolerable. They soon separated ways in the hallways because their classes were in complete opposite direction. The best friends said their goodbyes and Miley strutted to Human Anatomy moments later. Opening the classroom to see everyone chatting among themselves, her eyes landed on Sarah talking to Ms. Kunkle. "Miley! Just the girl I needed to talk to." Her ears perked up in attention when she heard her name come out of her teacher's mouth. "Unfortunately, Sarah's going to be switching classes to make room for her schedule. So you're going to have to find another partner for the project."

"YES! You're my partner now!"

Miley's expression suddenly grew dark knowing the person behind that voice, turning around as a reflex to meet with the same chocolate brown eyes in the bathroom last night.

No other than the Nick Jonas himself, who had the widest grin plastered across his face.

* * *

School just started for me so please excuse the very delayed update but I'd like to give a quick shoutout to VAdarkwind for being my first review on my story and also to say that you are one of my favorite writers for Niley and I am extremely honored to have you review my story and I hope that you like the story so far! Other than that, thank you for those who have followed and reviewed the story so far and please leave reviews whenever you can because it motivates me to write! I'll see you guys in a few weeks when college decides not to kick me more in the ass! Please disregard all the mistakes b/c I rushed this so that I updated before I drown myself in homework.

\- R.


	5. Chapter 5 - Favorite Jonas

**MILEY'S POV**

Really? What did Miley do so bad in her previous life that God decided to make the girl be stuck with the one person she _really_ wanted to avoid? And not just once! It's been like a billion times already! Everything just happened to lead up to this point where now the boy is completely unavoidable.

Although it was satisfying to see that the so-called "queens" were fuming in anger that Miley took away their beloved star, it still wasn't enough. It's like the Gods are purposely trying to get back at her for stealing the $20 back from Jackson but you know what? It is _**so**_ on!

Ms. Kunkle believed it was best for the pair to spend more time together on the project due to the sudden partner change so she gave them permission to use her classroom after school while she would be off to do some errands off campus and come back in a few hours to check on them.

And there they were now.

In the Anatomy classroom.

Just the two of them.

Alone.

Miley was completely fine spacing out with her full attention to the window but unfortunately came to a halt when a voiced perked up besides her. "I don't mean to burst your bubble but I'd like it if we could start on this.."

She looked back at him with a nonchalant expression, sighing in reply. The girl knew that the faster she could finish this project, the faster she can get home and drown herself in rom-com movies with Lilly. "Fine, fine. Lay out the poster." Miley got up from her seat and so did he, laying the poster from each end. "Wow, you guys really went all out!" Nick nodded his head in satisfaction, gaping at the almost finished project. "If you knew Sarah, you'd know that she would do the most just to get an A. She would not take a B for an answer." The full length model of the human body had labels of the parts left and right, only a few more missing labels and coloring here and there and the project would be ready to go.

 **NICK'S POV**

The boy was extremely thankful to the Gods that he managed to get away from those girls. He could not stand another minute of their existence especially when they sound like bickering parrots. And he knew that they would never get anything done if he was stuck with them. Nick wasn't exactly a fan of biology but he was still going to push himself to get decent grades to make his parents proud. You can say he was a little bit of mom's little boy.

As they began to start working on the project, the tension grew more intense and palpable by the minute. Nick wasn't sure why Miley did everything in her power to have his presence completely away from hers but at the same time, the boy didn't want to push her into trying to talk to him. But as stubborn as he was, he wanted an answer. To lighten the mood, he thought of a hilarious question to ask.

"Hey Miley?" His voice echoed in the room but her focus on the poster was not phased by it. In fact, her concentration increased when he began to talk.

"Hm?" Her reply was rather short and brief.

"Who's your favorite Jonas Brother?"

Instantly, Miley's head perked up in attention with a shocked expression. Nick couldn't help but release a laugh at her reaction to the question, shaking his head lightly. Shortly after, she joined him as a chuckle escaped her lips. "It's a serious question though! You're the only one in the school that actually acts like a decent human being by not trying to rip our heads off whenever we enter a room. But I'm sure that once in your life, you've look at a poster of us and decided that one of us was your favorite!" He grinned at her proudly, pointing to himself to signal that he should be the favorite.

She smirked, tapping the pen on her cheek as she pretended to ponder, "Well… I never really thought about it."

"Oh please, you know that's a lie. The name Jonas isn't exactly common to come across, so come on! Don't act like not one of us is dreamy to you. ~" Miley rolled her eyes at his comment, nudging his shoulder gently. "Okay, we're not exactly close enough to talk about this so don't even think you can get it out of me."

"Not yet at least."

A small smile managed to form on her lips while she continued to work on the poster.

Nick was satisfied at her smile as he was able to squeeze into her bubble. He didn't think it would be that easy to have Miley be on his good side even after all the previous failed attempts but better late than never, right? It was nice to know that despite the endless crazy turn of events at Seaview High, the boy had one person that paid no attention to his celebrity status and treated him respectfully without invading his privacy. And that role was leading towards Miley. Maybe this friendship was something worth holding to after high school. Or will this become something else?

 **MILEY'S POV**

Life never fails to surprise her. _I'll never get close a celebrity she says._ What was going on at the moment was the complete opposite. Here the girl was, laughing hysterically at the curly boy's attempt in trying to sing the Campfire Song from Spongebob Squarepants. Nick was highly struggling in trying to say spell out the words that he was now saying it very slowly, which was awfully cute and entertaining to watch. "OKAY WAIT! Let me take a moment!" He took huge deep breath before pumping his fists on his thighs to the beat. "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-G-N song! Damnit!" His shoulder drooped in defeat yet on the other hand, the brunette was throwing her head back and wiping her tears away while her laughter filled the room.

"Oh my god, and to think that a musician would get that in a heartbeat! You are definitely something else, Nick." After wiping away her last tear, her eyes wandered the room until it landed on the clock which says: 5:17PM. Wow, it's already been 3 hours since they first started working on the project and it passed by like nothing. Although majority of the time, the two were arguing whether s or c were silent in scent and other weird topics. The discussion was never finished. But in about 13 minutes, Ms. Kunkle would be back to check up on them.

She glanced back at their project and for the most part, it was finished. Maybe just a few finishing touches here and there and it will finally be complete. "Let's finish this so that we can turn it in by the time she gets back and never have to look at human body ever again." Miley joked at him while pressing on the post-its on the poster. "You're right, after hours of doing this, I can never look at the nervous system ever again!" He chuckled to himself while scribbling away.

Moments later, the project was complete and the two smiled in satisfaction, giving each other a quick high five.

"I can see that you guys managed to get a lot done in a short time. I'm impressed." They both look back to see no other than their teacher herself. She was pleased to see how the two worked well with one another and their work was spotless!

"Thank you, Ms, Kunkle!" They replied in unison after grinning at her. "Now feel free to turn it in so that it's off your hands and worries." She made her way to her desk and sat down on her chair, starting to organize the clutter on her desk.

After turning in their project, they made their way to the exit until they both came to a halt at the school parking lot.

 **NICK'S POV**

Of course Nick was glad that the work was finally done but at the same time, he was disappointed that they would have to part ways already. It's been a while since he had a genuine laugh like that, especially with the opposite gender. Now, they were both standing in front of each other and avoiding eye contact.

"So.." They both began at the same time.

"You go first!" She managed to squeak out of her mouth, biting her bottom lip in nervousness. "No no, ladies first." That specific card always works on women.

"I just.. wanted to apologize for how I acted before, I usually don't act like that, you caught me on a bad day." Miley was looking down towards her fingers as she played with them. His expression softened at the sight. An apology was the last thing he expected from her. "You don't need to apologize for that. I mean, it's not every day a celebrity transfers to your high school. It's understandable that there's people that aren't going to like it."

"It's not that I don't like it! And trust me, you're not the first celebrity to do so. A zombie slayer was first.." She muttered the last few words which the boy couldn't catch on to hear. "Anyways, I wanted to clear that up so you don't misunderstand." Her eyes gleamed at his, flashing a breathtaking smile at the boy. He swore that his heart skipped a beat but didn't think too much of it. "Don't worry about it, look at us now! We finished our project and have nothing to worry about for the next few weeks."

Another silence filled the air but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. A warm gaze was exchanged between each other's eyes. No words were spoken whatsoever but if someone was to come across the two of them, they would automatically assume that they were lovers. Before Nick could take a step closer, she took a look behind him.

"Look, a puppy!" As a reflex, he turned around himself to meet nothing but the empty school parking lot. The boy tilted his head in confusion before looking back at the female in front of him. "Oh, I guess I was seeing things haha." He chuckled at her while he shook his head. "But you better go, the carriage awaits." Miley nodded at the sleek black car that pulled up besides them. The passenger window slid down to display his older brother, Joe with an annoyed expression. "Come on, Nick! Mom just made her special spaghetti and I need to be the first one to take a bite!" He pressed the horn in his car, gathering attention from a few students and teachers who were still at school.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" Nick shrugged his brother's complaint before turning back to Miley with a sheepish grin. "Of course you will, we have class together." She chuckled at his cliché line. "Right." Nick flashed a quick smile at her before waving his hand as goodbye, getting inside the vehicle. As soon as Joe began to drive, he looked back at her figure who also waved goodbye.

"Jonas #3? M? Who's M?" Joe's read out loud in a questioning tone.

The boy was confused to what Joe was saying until he felt a slight pressure on his back. Joe was holding a pink post-it note in his hand while his left hand focused on the steering wheel. Nick quickly took the paper away from him and glanced over it as it read: "I like Jonas #3. -M"

It was crazy that his face still had the ability to smile so wide like that because it felt like that's all it's been doing since he met Miley. Was that normal? Has he gone _**completely**_ insane? Nick was grinning widely at a small pink paper. Maybe he _has_ gone insane. Who knows? Even though he could see that Joe was giving him a disturbed look from the driver seat, the curly-haired boy could care less.

* * *

Although it is much shorter than my usual updates, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging and decided to include this super cute fluff of Niley that starts it all! I'm trying to start it out all easy for now because I have a lot planned for the future so look forward to that. Thank you for those who have left reviews! I almost thought no one was going to read this and now I have people following the story and I've never been so excited! Let me know what you guys think about this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one!

\- R.


End file.
